


Don't Fear The Reaper

by HylianHeroine2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Reaper!Castiel, dying!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHeroine2/pseuds/HylianHeroine2
Summary: Castiel is dead set on reaping the soul of Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This is was just a little AU I thought of as I listened to Blue Oyster Cults "Don't Fear the Reaper".  
> I had the script for "In My Time of Dying." and used a lot from there, but changed around some bits and pieces from Tessa's speech to how I think Castiel would say it.
> 
> How this would affect things, no idea, maybe Castiel could be a rouge Reaper? Things to consider.
> 
> I also like the idea of Castiel showing up each time Dean died in "Mystery Spot" and getting super tired of doing it over and over and over again.

Don’t Fear the Reaper.

Castiel looked down the staircase to the frightened and distraught Dean Winchester. Dean, the poor child, was on his list but was refusing to move on.

Of course he was, very few welcomed his presence in the room, only the very old and those that had been in pain for most of their lives accepted it with grace.

Most of all, he hated the begging. The fear in people’s eyes as he came to them, but, his appearance was very frightening he supposed. Even big bad Dean Winchester down there had hollered in fright and possibly anger when he saw Castiel’s true form, trying to take him peacefully, grabbing him, screaming to get back, and eventually chasing him down the hall as he made his rounds to the different rooms where people were supposed to die.

It was the natural order of things. It was their time, and not everyone could cheat death. At least, not without dark magic, and even then, God help your soul when they wrangle themselves free from their unwilling binding.

Was he mad at Dean for stopping him, no, it was normal, especially for someone like Dean with a lot of unfinished business and sore feelings towards others in his life.

Still, he had been observing Dean for a few days now, of course, doing his job too, but he kept a close eye on him, just in case he was finally ready to move on to the next stage in his life. Of course, he was a righteous man and a good one when he wanted to be. His list did say that Dean was going to Heaven to live the rest of his immortal life there.

He couldn’t tell him that, sure, but it did put Castiel at ease at least.

Gliding down the stairs, he walked past Dean who was still fruitlessly trying to shake a nurse to get her attention, and into his room.

John and Sam still loomed over the body of their fallen family member, whispering words of encouragement. Young Sam had even managed to scrounge up an Ouija Board to communicate with Dean. The souls in those two were just as colorful as Dean was.

Well, Sam for sure, the poor child, he had no idea what was to come. John, his color was faded, he wanted to be a good father, but lacked any real empathy. Not completely his fault Castiel supposed, but still.

Dean came into the room and walked right by him, sitting on his bed, pouting no doubt. Time was running out, he had already started to show signs of becoming a restless spirit, knocking over that water glass and being able to speak with Sam at all.

Castiel knew what he had to do to get Dean to join him willingly. With a nod and strength in his resolve, he turned and left the room, everything needed to be ready.

With a deep sigh, he smoothed back the dark hair of his new look. He had seen this man a few years ago when he came into town with his daughter.

The little rascal Castiel remembered, was a little too brave on the playground and cut her arm so bad she needed stitches. The man and his wife rushed in, causing all sorts of commotion worried for their little girl.

Castiel knew she would be fine, she wasn’t on his list after all and she had a long life ahead of her. Still, the father, if he recalled correctly, was James Novak.

Why the man stood out to him he’d never know but he was a good reference point for when this exact situation arose. 

The dark hair, icy blue eyes, tan skin, slightly chapped lips, and rough hands were helpful, especially for people with Dean’s preferences. Castiel chuckled to himself slightly, that’s right, the man was still in denial about his sexuality. 

Walking out into the main walkway of the hospital he saw Dean going up a flight of stairs. He had been restless and took to walking the hospital, trying to find him no doubt and try and strangle an answer out of him. 

“Hello?” He called. “Can anyone hear me? Please? Help me!” Damn, he was a good actor. Dean stiffened and turned, seeing him in the hospital wear for patients.

“Hey!” He called, coming back down. “Can you see me?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes, I can.” 

With a nod, he approached carefully. “Alright, calm down.” He studied his face. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Alright, Cas, that’s good, I’m Dean.” He gestured to himself slightly. Castiel wanted to raise an eyebrow. Of course, going into nicknames already are we? Instead, he responded.

“What’s happening to me? Am I- Am I dead?”

Dean titled his head a little. “That sort of depends.” Dean took his head and lead him to the nurses station, there on the whiteboard was Castiel Novak, room 401. Dean gently lead him up the stairs to the fourth floor.

Of course, Castiel knew where he left his illusion behind, but he wanted to let Dean lead the way. He studied the back of Dean’s head as they walked, of course, dried blood from his accident marred the color a little. He looked at his hand, the one that was so willing to grab his, it was rough, yet gentle. Dean was a good looking man, and he had a very tender soul to go with it.

Maybe, in another life, if Dean hadn’t been doomed to die, and Castiel was human. He shook his head slightly and brushed the thought away.

They made it to his room, time for Castiel to put on his game face. Approaching the doorway they stopped and studied the body lying in the bed, careful not to go in, less they broke his illusion. Another young man sat by the bedside, also an illusion of Castiel’s.

“I don’t understand, I just came in for an appendectomy.” Dean looked pained.

“Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications.” 

Castiel moved away, disbelief in his voice. “It’s just a dream, that’s all.” He locked eyes with Dean. “This is just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream.”

“Cas, it’s not a dream.”

“Then what else could it be?” He paused, choosing his words carefully it seemed. 

“You ever hear of an out of body experience?” 

“What are you? Some hippy?” Castiel smiled at the frown Dean gave him.

“You see me messing with crystals, or listening to Yanni?” He chuckled. “It’s actually a very old idea. Got a lot of different names: Bilocation, crisis apparition, fetches…” He trailed off. “I think it’s happening to us. And, if it is it means were spirits of people close to death.” 

Castiel looked away. “So, we’re going to die?”

“No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get batter, we can snap right back in there and wake up.” Oh, Dean. Castiel mused to himself. Always the hopeful one. 

As they walked down the hospital hall weaving around the people who didn’t even notice them, Dean spoke up. 

“I gotta say, I’m impressed.”

“With what?”

Dean gestured to him. “With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you’re taking this pretty well.” He shrugged sheepishly. “Maybe a little better than me.”

Castiel shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong. I was upset at first. But now, I don’t know.” He looked out the window. “Maybe I’m dealing.” 

“So you’re okay with dying?” Dean grabbed his shoulder. 

“Of course not.” He had the right mind to look affronted. “I just think, whatever is going to happen, is going to. It’s out of my control, it’s fate.” 

Crossing his arms Dean snorted. “Huh. Well, that’s crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die, or you can keep fighting, no matter what-”

The P.A above their heads cut him off. “Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue.” Dean took off.

Calling after him Castiel said. “Where are you going?” He turned slightly and held out his hand.

“Just wait here.”

Castiel crossed his arms. So rude sometimes. Of course, he knew what was going on, he had asked another reaper with help as he worked on convincing Dean and he didn’t want to interfere. 

He knew this was coming. Sitting on the edge of the empty hospital bed, dressed in his usually trench coat, he waited. Dean came rounding the corner. 

“Hello, Dean.” He said. Dean crossed his arms and leaned into the doorway.

“You know, you read the most interesting things. For example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't. Basically, they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say, uh, a good looking guy. You are much nicer looking than the last reaper I met.”

Castiel wanted to chuckle. Yes, old Harold looked rather ominous, but he was one of the more kind reapers out there. He looked over. “I was wondering where you were going to figure it out.”

Dean moved in and hovered over him. “I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead guy. But the brother, and the body, I'm still trying to figure that one out.”

Castiel shrugged. “Rather easy. I can make you see whatever you want.”

The anger in his voice wasn’t surprising. “What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?”

“You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me.”

Dean sat on the end of the bed with a huff. “Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?”

Reaching out, he gently touched Dean’s cheek. “How death is nothing to fear. It's your time to go, Dean. And you're living on borrowed time already.”

He turned away and stared out the darkened window. “Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but... you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break.”

He knew what was coming. “Stage three: bargaining.” There went the adorable eyebrow furrow again.

“I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me.”

Castiel shook his head. “The fight's over.”

“No, it isn't.”.

With a sigh, Castiel adjusted slightly, putting his hands in his lap. “It is for you. Dean. You're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field and you certainly won’t be the last.” He sighed. “Honestly, they all feel the same. They cant leave, Victory hangs in the balance and they are the only ones that can do it.” He leaned in slightly. “But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them.”

Dean was stalling now. “My brother. He could die without me.”

“Maybe he will, maybe he won’t. Nothing you can do.” He reached out again to touch his face once more. “It's an honorable death. A warrior's death.”

He drew away with a glare. “I think I'll pass on the seventy-two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway.”

“Hmm, funny.”

Dean stood and stalked off to the windows to stare into the darkening world. His last look of life below. “There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is going to rot in the ground and my family is going to die! No. I'm not going with you, I don't care what you do.”

Castiel nodded. “Well, like you said. There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years. Disembodied, scared, and over the decades it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent.”

Dean turned. “What are you saying?”

“Dean.” Castiel started softly. “You hunt these things for a living. How do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go and they can't move on. And you're about to become one. The same thing you hunt.”

Dean looked away from the window and slowly moved to the bed. Castiel reached out again and tenderly touched his head, caressing his face. He could see the struggle in Dean’s eyes, the fear. “It's time to put the pain behind you.”

He sounded so small. “And go where?” Of course, Castiel knew but he couldn’t say.

“I’m sorry Dean. I can’t give that away.” He brushed this thumb over Dean’s lip. “Come on, moment of truth and no changing your mind later. What will it be?”

Dean opened his mouth to respond when the lights started to flicker and buzzing filled the room. “What are you doing that for?”

“I’m not.” He glared at the vent and demon ichor poured out. Oh dammit!

“What the hell?” Dean jumped in surprise. Castiel stood in front of him.

“You can’t do this, go away!” He commanded.

“What’s happening!?”

Castiel couldn’t respond before the demon entered his mouth and it went dark. The demon left his body with a sinister laugh, Castiel coughed and gasped. When he looked up he narrowed his eyes in disbelief and anger. Dammit, Dean was gone. He growled and stood, storming out of the room to Dean’s.

John stood outside of the doorway, saying his goodbyes to his sons, an X on his back. Dammit, the man was marked for Hell. Azazel stood in the other room, with his arms crossed, looking pleased with himself.

“Just who do you think you are you wretch?” Castiel demanded. Azazel, the bastard, messing up his list, only chuckled.

“Calm down little reaper, I just needed to use you for a moment to hold up my end of a bargain.”

“Dean Winchester was supposed to die.” Castiel hissed. “You can’t just mess with the natural order of things!” Azazel shrugged.

“Ehh, don’t worry, you’ll have someone to drag to Hell with me when I leave here.” He rubbed his hands in delight. “I can’t wait to break him, oooh, it’s going to be so good. He’s just lucky he got me and not Alistair, well, I guess I’m the real winner here.”

Fists tightening Castiel glared. “That’s not my point, Dean was supposed to die and move on, now you’ve just made a lot more trouble for me.”

“I suppose.” Azazel started as he checked under his fingernails for invisible dirt. “I could cause another car accident, you might get lucky, get both boys and their surrogate Uncle.” Castiel wanted to throttle the demon.

That would still cause more work for me in the end, it is not Sam Winchester or Robert Singer’s time yet.

Azazel shrugged and stood a little straighter as John walked into the room and handed over a gun. Castiel shook his head and his mental list changed, now instead of Dean Winchester, it read John Winchester. 

Fine, dammit all. Grabbing John on the shoulder, he took his soul, letting the body collapse. His soul was dark, having made a deal, he was no longer even considered for Heaven. As he got ready, he turned and saw Sam in the hall, his coffee cup sliding slowly from his hand.

“I’m sorry Sam,” John mumbled. He turned to Castiel. “Let’s go, I don’t want to see this.”

“As you wish.” He replied, morphing back to his true form and taking John’s soul to Hell, where Azazel was sure to be waiting. 

Watching from the hospital windows, Castiel could see Dean and Sam get into a beat-up car, Dean going slow, still hurting a little, and Sam fretting over him. Dean, of course, waved him off. Too tough to cry indeed.

As the car pulled away, Castiel smiled to himself. “Someday Dean Winchester, I’m going to get you, and when that day comes, you’ll follow me willingly into the light.” 


End file.
